Paradise
by Chisheccid
Summary: El embriagante sonido de la respiración, los gemidos, el choque de los cuerpos, el crujir de la cama, suaves murmullos que pronunciaban su nombre, y otros sonidos que se le escapaban de la consciencia...


Disclaimer: Oda es el creador de One Piece, yo hago esto con el único propósito de hacer llorar a mis víctimas.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 014: En brazos de la fiebre.

Dedicatoria: A Dita, porque hace tiempo no le escribía nada y aparte es un SanUso.

PARADISE

El embriagante sonido de la respiración, los gemidos, el choque de los cuerpos, el crujir de la cama, suaves murmullos que pronunciaban su nombre, y otros sonidos que se le escapaban de la consciencia...

Acarició sus cabellos rubios sintiendo tan fuertemente el aroma del sudor que emanaba, y eso le excitaba aún más, lo volvía loco, lo volvía frágil y fuerte, lo volvía un ser completo y en sintonía con el universo, casi podía rozar el paraíso, podía decir sin equivocarse, que era su nirvana, la cima del mundo, y lo mejor de todo, estaba con él, con la persona que amaba y lo correspondía de lleno.

Le dio la espalda, invitándole a seguir con lo que habían empezado, listo para sentirlo de lleno una vez más, y volverse a perder entre las sensaciones, entre las emociones, en su cuerpo y llegar a ser uno sólo, una sola alma, un sólo ser, llegar a ser lo que las personas pueden ser cuando se aman de verdad.

Cerró los ojos tratando de perderse en el momento, tratando de disfrutar por primera vez el cuerpo de su amante definitivo y no solamente como se consideraban hasta hace ¿Cuánto tiempo? un amante ocasional para desahogar tensiones.

"Te amo" le había dicho él ocultando el rostro, mostrándose indefenso por primera vez en mucho tiempo y fue correspondido con una sonrisa y un beso, y luego... ¿Qué pasó luego?

El embriagante sonido de la respiración, los gemidos, el choque de los cuerpos, el crujir de la cama, la voz de Sanji diciendo su nombre, y otros sonidos que se escapaban de la realidad.

Volteó su mirada sintiendo que ya había vivido aquello antes y se asustó, le pareció verse desde otra perspectiva, como si su alma estuviera flotando sobre su cuerpo y le dejara ver con toda claridad lo que estaba sucediendo. Gritó de placer y terminó enredado sobre las cobijas y los brazos del cocinero que le decía cosas que se escapaban de su entendimiento.

Quiso decir algo, más los labios de Sanji lo callaron, se dejó llevar como tantas otras veces.

Se acurrucó junto a él y lo miró detenidamente, quiso llorar de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía, muy en el fondo, que algo no marchaba bien, pero de pronto, los labios de Sanji ya lo estaban poseyendo de nuevo, y se dejó hacer.

El embriagante sonido de la respiración, los gemidos, el choque de los cuerpos, el crujir de la cama, la voz de Sanji gritando su nombre, explosiones, fuego y lágrimas.

Una oscuridad infinita y vacía.

...

Chopper seguía administrando medicina vía suero. El clima afuera estaba bastante turbio y temían no poder llegar a salvo a la siguiente isla.

-¿Podrías ir a ver cómo está Sanji?- Le preguntó Chopper a Nami mientras terminaba de cambiarle la venda.

Obedeció y se dirigió al cuarto. Lo encontró en la misma posición en la que le había dejado hace un par de horas, de hecho, no se había movido de ese lugar durante dos semanas, y ya empezaba a preocuparle.

-Debes darte un baño ¿Sabías eso? También debes comer y dormir un poco, Chopper y los demás nos encargaremos de él, pero tú debes descansar.

Sanji se movió apenas lo suficiente para verla a la cara -Eres tan linda cuando te preocupas por los demás pero... Debo quedarme aquí a su lado. Cuando despierte, estoy seguro de que querrá verme, y yo también quiero verlo, y sin decir más, volvió su mirada hacia la cama.

Nami se acercó lo suficiente como para ver a Usopp recostado en la cama y cómo la mano de Sanji sujetaba con fuerza la mano morena y débil del tirador.

-Debo permanecer a su lado, Nami. Después de todo, fue mi culpa que esté en este estado.

-Sabes que lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.

Sanji asintió y se limpió suavemente las lágrimas que empezaban a caer, sin embargo, se sentía responsable. ¿Por qué habían decidido atacarlos justamente cuando Usopp le había dicho que lo amaba y él, harto de fingir que lo que tenían no era más que un contacto casual, había correspondido plenamente? ¿Por qué no pudo disfrutar siquiera un único beso con el sabor de un amor verdadero? ¿Por qué Usopp se interpuso entre la bala de cañón y él sabiendo que fácilmente podría desviarlo? Porque Usopp sabía que hubiese sido imposible para Sanji desviar una bala de ese tipo, de hecho, era imposible para cualquiera, pues las habían diseñado exclusivamente para ser utilizadas con ellos. De alguna manera Usopp lo había presentido y decidió sacrificarse por el bien de todos... para salvarlo.

-¿Crees que sus sueños sean dulces?- Le preguntó a Nami cuando ésta ya se estaba retirando.

-Yo creo que debe estar soñando contigo.- Y dio la vuelta, dejando a Sanji como hace un par de horas, en la misma posición expectante, arrodillado junto a la cama y sosteniendo entre sus manos, las manos tibias de Usopp.

FIN

Juro que no quería que terminase así, quería hacer que Usopp despertase y todo siguiera con su rumbo, pero por más que lo intentaba, más forzado me salía, y es ahí cuando dije, debe acabar allí.

Con este fic, se me ocurrieron varias ideas para un ZoUso de varios capítulos que ya tenía empezado pero que no quiero subirlo hasta que no esté terminado al 100%, no vaya a ser que me pase lo mismo que me pasó con "Ella se contradice".

¿Qué más? Ah sí, planeo terminar toda la tabla temas en estas vacaciones y empezar con otro fandom, el de KHR más específicamente.

Gracias por leer.

Suerte!


End file.
